A Human Life
by Tinylildancer3
Summary: The life of the Cullens as humans. Starting at 5th grade. Alice Brandon,Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Change

"Alice, honey, time to wake up", my dad said as he carried me to the bathroom and sat me in the chair. This is something he had done every morning since I started going to school. I was a hard sleeper and not a morning person, this was the only way to get me awake. "I'm off to work. Bye sweetheart," he said kissing me goodbye.

Ugh. Today is my first day at my new school, Forks Christian School. It's the middle of the year and I'm going fifth grade. My little sister Cynthia is going to K4. I got up and brushed my teeth then combed my long brown hair. I'm kind of scared about this new school. I didn't know anyone. I hope I don't get picked on. At my old school I used to get picked on for being so small. I walked to my room and picked out my clothes. I decided on my light pink cable knit sweater and jeans. It was hard to find clothes for my age since I wear a size six in kids. After I was dressed I put on some light pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. I grabbed my silver purse and my pink backpack and headed downstairs.

My mom and sister were in the kitchen eating cereal. I sat down at the table and ate my captain crunch. When we were finished I helped my mom clean up. "Alright girls, time to get going. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." We all got into the car and headed to school.

*

As we parked at the school and were walking towards the front door I could really feel the butterflies beating against my stomach. We walked Cynthia to her class first. She ran right in and started playing with the toys. Oh how I wish I was still that young. Little kids had nothing to worry about. We were now walking towards the fifth grade classroom. "Mommy I'm scared", I said. "Don't worry sweetheart. I know you'll make friends quickly. Everyone loves your personality", Mom replied. As she said these words I knew they were true. Most people loved me. There were just a few rare people who picked on my size.

My mom knocked on the door and my new teacher Mrs. Workman opened it. When the door opened I quickly assessed all the faces staring at me. None of them looked scary. My mom told me goodbye. I stepped in the classroom and the teacher introduced me. There was a chorus of hello's. I said hi and glanced around the room. The teacher led me to a seat beside a girl with dark brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. "Hey, I'm Bella." "Hi, my name's Alice." I turned to face forward and my heart stopped. There in front of me was a blonde boy, with tan skin and blue green eyes. He was beautiful. "Hey Alice. I'm Jasper." I blushed, "Hi". I looked to my right and there was a blonde girl, with tan skin and blue eyes, filing her nails. She had unbelievably long legs. She noticed my gaze and turned to smile at me. "I'm Rosalie Hale.", she said and resumed filing her nails. "Alice Brandon", I replied."

"Alright class. Time for P.E.", the teacher said. Bella grabbed my hand and we went to line up. The P.E. teacher, Coach Stewart came to our door to take us to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Answers

"Bella can you tell me a little bit about everyone so I know what to expect", I asked.

"Sure. Umm, okay. Rosalie is a beauty queen. She can be a bit rude or full of herself but her hearts in the right place. She'll warm up to you eventually. The blonde over there with all the boys, her name is Jessica. Her mom is the principle and she's really gossipy. Try to stay on her good side. The big dark haired guy over there is Emmett. He's hilarious don't be intimidated he's really a big softy. The red haired guy over there is Edward. He's super smart and really friendly."

"What about Jasper? What's he like?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you would ask about him. I saw the way you looked at him," she giggled. "Jasper is a nice, caring, gentleman. All the girls are after him and Edward."

"Oh," my face fell. If all the girls were after him I probably didn't have much of a chance with him.

"So… which one do you prefer?" she nudged me. "I bet it's Jasper."

"Yeah," I nodded. "You caught me."

"Haha I knew it. C'mon it's time to go."


	3. Chapter 3

5th Grade Graduation

Well this is it. My last day of elementary school. I've spent all year trying to get Jasper to like me, but he doesn't seem to be getting the message. At one point my teacher moved our seats and I sat in front of Jasper. I missed being able to look at him. I got my compact mirror out of my purse and angled it so I could see his face and sat it in my desk. I gazed at him for a moment before returning to my math work. Jazz and I were having a race. I almost always won but he still tried.

I'm gonna miss those days. Now Jasper was changing schools and today might be my last day to get him to like me. I sat by him during the awards day ceremony. He teased me for being a nerd and getting almost every award. Afterwards, Bella and I rode around in the limo that the Masens and the Hales rented.

"Everyone can help themselves to drinks in the mini fridge," Jasper said. Everyone grabbed a can of soda. I leaned toward the fridge but my short arms couldn't reach. Jasper noticed my struggle, "Here, is coke fine?" I nodded, blushing as he handed me a coke.

After awhile we all said goodbye and went home. I sighed I guess I would never see Jazz again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters A.N. Sorry I haven't updated. I kind of lost interest for a while there. No promises but I'm going to try to update every month.

A Christmas Visit From Jazz

Bella and I were on our way to school for the Christmas play tonight. We're in 6th grade now. Rose still goes to school with us but Jazz switched.  
"I'm starting to get kinda nervous." I told Bella. "You're gonna be great, Alice. You were born for this part, you're even the perfect size!" Bella giggled. She was referring to my size. I had a small part playing a little girl, while Bella refused to act and just sang in the choir. We walked into the auditorium and scanned the crowd for Rose. "There she is," I said. "Rose!" I called. She turned around and that's when I saw him. I froze in place. Rose walked over to us. "Wha wha what's he d d doing h h here?" I stuttered. "Who? Jasper? He came to watch the play. What's wrong Ali? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rose replied, worry in her voice. "N nothing," I said shaking my head. "I'm not feeling so good. I don't think I can go on."  
" Alice, I know you can do this. You don't have anything to worry about," Bella said, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Showtime! Places please!" Our teacher told us. Well here goes.

I was shaking like a leaf while I waited for my part. Edward tried to encourage me as much as he could. When I got on stage I did my best to hide my nervousness. I tried my hardest not to stutter and I tried to keep myself from blushing too much. I think I pulled it off quite nicely if I do say so myself. Afterwards, I immediately rushed to Bella's side. I looked at Bella, panic written on my face, as Jazz walked toward us. "Stay calm," Bella told me. "Hey, Alice, Bella." He greeted nodding at both of us. "I just wanted to tell you that you were really good, Alice." Jazz said nervously, looking at the ground. Awe he was nervous. That made me feel more confident. "Thanks Jazz," I replied smiling. I suddenly built up great confidence and gave him a quick hug. He blushed as his mom called him to leave. "Bye" "Bye, thanks for coming," I grinned. "You hugged him!" Bella exclaimed. "Yeah... It was nice" I giggled. "C'mon let's go." I walked out of the school wondering when I would see Jazz again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

**7****th**** Grade**

"WHAT?" I exclaimed over the phone.

"Jasper doesn't like public school. He decided to come back to Forks Christian," Rosalie repeated.

"OMG that only gives me two days to pick out the perfect outfit! This is an emergency I'm calling Bella. Meet us at the mall at 4." I hung up and called Bella.

~At the mall~

We immediately made our way to our current favorite store, Limited Too. "Awe," Bella gushed.

"Bella's right Alice, that outfit looks great on you." Rose agreed, referring to my brown and pink plaid Bermuda shorts with a matching headband and brown tank top with pink hearts and stars on it.

"Thanks girlies!" I said, beaming proudly. "I guess that means this is the one." I said as I changed.

Mom paid for my outfit and drove us home. I couldn't wait for Monday!

~Monday morning~

"Sissy, what's that on your face?" Cynthia asked, walking in the bathroom where I was still sitting, half asleep.

"What?" I asked, getting up. "Nooooooooooo! No no no no no no no. Ugh this can't be happening, not today." I screamed, looking in the mirror.

"Mooooom!" Cynthia screamed as she ran to get mama.

"Honey what on earth are you screaming about?" My mom asked as she entered my room.

"LOOK!" I shrieked, pointing to my nose where my very first pimple had sprung up. "I can't go to school today. Jasper CANNOT see me like this."

"Alice don't be silly of course you have to go to school. Give me a minute and I can cover it up." And with that she ran out of my room and downstairs. When she came back up she was carrying a few beauty products. "Here's a little tinted moisturizer, concealer, and powder. It's a good thing you got a slight tan this summer or this would be waaaaaay too dark for your porcelain skin." She said while applying the makeup. "It's still a little dark, but I think I've blended it in well enough."

I turned around and glanced in my vanity mirror. It looked better but still not as good as I would like. "Thanks mama," I sighed. "I guess that'll have to do."

"Don't worry sweetheart you still look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," I said as we headed downstairs.

When I walked through the door to homeroom I froze and my heart skipped a beat. There, talking to Edward and Emmett, was Jasper. "Alice!" Bella shrieked and ran to me. Jasper turned and saw me. "Jasper's coming," I whispered. "Be cool," Bella replied.

"Hey Alice, how was your summer?"

"Great! My family went to the beach. I love the beach I wanna live there when I grow up!"

"Cool me too."

"Alright class time to get started. Take your seats," Mrs. Binnarr said. I went and sat behind Edward, Bella sitting beside me. I was surprised to see Jasper take a seat next to me. I smiled to myself as I turned my attention to the teacher, promising myself that I would make him love me.


End file.
